This invention relates to corner beads and methods for installing the same.
More particularly, the invention relates to a method for texturing a corner bead and the wall adjacent the corner bead.
A corner bead is a thin, elongate, L-shaped piece of metal which typically is secured at wall corners where the linear ends of plaster board abut. A plurality of apertures are formed through the corner bead. Nails are hammered through the apertures through the plasterboard and into two-by-four pieces of wood behind the plasterboard in order to secure the corner bead in position at the wall corner. Drywall screws can also be utilized to secure a corner bead at a wall corner.
Corner beads are used on inner and outer corners. An example of an inner corner is where vertical walls meet to form a corner of a room such that the open space between the outer exposed surfaces of the walls extends from wall to wall through a horizontally oriented angle of ninety degrees. An example of an outer corner is where vertical walls meet to form a corner (at a doorway for example) such that the open space between the outer exposed surfaces of the walls extends from wall to wall through a horizontally oriented angle of two hundred and seventy degrees.
When an L-shaped corner bead is installed at an outer corner, the ridge or corner at the center of the bead where the two legs of the bead meet is readily touched and contacted.
When an L-shaped corner bead is installed at an inner corner, the ridge or corner at the center of the bead where the two legs of the bead meet is not readily touched and contacted. The walls forming the inner corner making touching the corner of the bead difficult. An inner corner can be formed by a pair of co-terminating vertical walls or by a vertical wall which co-terminates with a horizontally oriented wall like a ceiling or floor.
Once a corner bead is secured to an inner or outer corner, texture is applied to cover (at least partially) the plasterboard (or to cover another selected wall surface utilized in place of or over plasterboard) and to cover the corner bead, after which the wall and corner bead are painted. The texture comprises plaster or another comparable or desired material. Texture can be applied by hand, with a pressurized gun, or by any other desired means. The texture is applied in a selected pattern to form a patterned surface comprised of a combination of raised and low areas. The raised areas in the pattern surface can, by way of example and not limitation, comprise a plurality of plateaus, comprise a plurality of round, raised pebble-shaped areas, or comprise the combination of a plurality of plateaus and pebble shaped areas.
While corner beads and texture have long been applied to plasterboard, conventional techniques require labor intensive procedures. For example, when conventional corner bead is utilized, texture is applied both to the outer surface of the corner bead and to the plasterboard adjacent the corner bead. In particular, when texture is applied to a first wall on one side of the corner bead, some texture is also applied to the corner bead. Similarly, when texture is applied to a second wall on the other side of the corner bead, additional texture is applied to the corner bead. The second wall is at an angle, typically about ninety degrees, to the first wall. As a result, the thickness of the texture on the corner bead can be uneven or be too thick.
Another problem associated with corner beads is that corner beads mounted at outer corners are exposed such that the texturing covering the beads is readily contacted, cracked and chipped off the beads. During construction of a new residence this requires workman to sand, texture, and paint beads at outer corners to repair the texturing on the beads. This procedure is time intensive and expensive.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved method and apparatus for texturing a wall and corner bead in order to simplify the process of texturing the wall and to minimize the likelihood that texturing on the corner bead of the wall will have to be repaired.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for texturing a wall.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus which substantially eliminates the risk that the texturing on a corner bead will be uneven or will be too thick.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus which greatly minimizes the likelihood that a corner bead will have to be repaired to replace damaged texturing on the corner bead.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus which facilitates the use of different texturing patterns in a residence.